Olvídame y pega la vuelta
by YagamiC
Summary: Songfic. Enfocado en la relación Naruto - Sasuke. Warning: Si no te gusta NaruSasu NO leas.


**N/A: ¡Hola! Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacer un songfic sobre Olvídame y pega la vuelta - Pimpinela. Enfoqué la canción en la relación Naruto - Sasuke. En la letra de la canción solo cambié el género femenino a masculino xD  
><strong>

**- = Naruto, + = Sasuke**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction, I don´t own Naruto and Sasuke. I just did this for fun. The lyrics used are from the song Olvídame y pega la vuelta by Pimpinela.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Olvídate y pega la vuelta – Songfic<strong>

_**-Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él,**_

_**-Hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a ver,**_

Hoy hace dos años y un día que me abandonaste, sin siquiera decirme a donde ibas. Hace dos años y un día que me acosté contigo a mi lado, mi amor. La última vez que te vi dormías plácidamente y me acurruqué contra ti. Al día siguiente no estabas, las sábanas aún calientes. Lo primero que noté fue que tu chaqueta no estaba en la silla de siempre, lo siguiente que ninguna de sus cosas estaban. Recuerdo que busqué por toda la casa algún indicio tuyo, una nota o algo diciendo a donde ibas… por qué te llevabas tus cosas contigo, una explicación, algo. No hallé absolutamente nada, mis ojos ahogados en lágrimas de dolor.

_**-Y aunque no he sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor,**_

Los primeros días fueron una tortura, todo me recordaba ti. Pensaba que volverías. Estaba tan equivocado. Los días fueron pasando, luego los meses y finalmente años. No era feliz, no sin ti a mi lado. Aunque me costó aprendí a vivir solo, sin nadie a quien amar a mi lado.

**-_Pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió..._**

Mis heridas se fueron sanando con el tiempo, ya solo te recordaba de vez en cuando. Mis días de tristeza ya quedaran atrás. Un día alguien petó en la puerta y fui a abrir.

_**-¿Quién es?**_

_**+Soy yo...**_

_**-¿Qué vienes a buscar?**_

_**+A ti...**_

_**-Ya es tarde...**_

_**+¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti...**_

No podía creer que tú, el que me había hecho tanto daño, estuvieras en mi puerta de nuevo. Jamás pensé que volverías. Ya no quería que lo hicieras.

_**- Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,**_

_**Y pega la vuelta.**_

_**+Jamás te pude comprender...**_

No creía lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Qué jamás me pudiste comprender? Soy yo el que no comprende el porqué de tu huida sigilosa, sin dar la cara siquiera. No te quiero conmigo.

_**-Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios,**_

_**Que no te desean.**_

Mi voz tembló al decírtelo. Era lo que mi mente me decía, mi corazón estaba gritando lo contrario. Pero no volvería a caer en tus redes ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me volvieras a dejar solo de nuevo?

_**+Estás mintiendo ya lo sé...**_

Sí, lo estoy. Lo sabes muy bien. Te amo tantísimo. Aún así no puedo permitirme caer por ti de nuevo, no puedes volver así sin más e intentar que te perdone estos dos años y un día de ausencia. Hiciste tu propia decisión.

_**-Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,**_

_**Y no te sorprendas,**_

No me mires con esa cara. No tienes ningún derecho después de haberme hecho lo que me hiciste.

_**, olvidate todo que tú para eso tienes experiencia...**_

Al igual que olvidaste lo mucho que te amaba y necesitaba a mi lado al irte así sin más, al igual que olvidaste tu promesa de estar siempre a mí lado. Incluso me olvidaste a mí.

_**+En busca de emociones un día marché**_

_**De un mundo de sensaciones que no encontré,**_

_**Y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasía volví,**_

_**Porque entendí que quería las cosas que viven en ti...**_

Así que es por eso que marchaste, ¿Por buscar emociones? ¿Qué clase de emociones? Yo te amaba, pensé que tú también lo hacías. ¿Te fuiste para descubrir que me amabas y me querías para ti? No me digas más, ya es suficiente, no te quiero ver. Por tu culpa ya tengo mis ojos llorosos. No, no de nuevo.

_**-Adiós...**_

_**+Ayúdame...**_

_**-No hay nada más que hablar...**_

_**+Piensa en mí...**_

_**-Adiós...**_

_**+¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti...**_

De un portazo te cerré la puerta de mi casa, de mi vida y de mi corazón. Adiós Sasuke.


End file.
